In the field of reinforced concrete construction, walls are produced, for example, by positioning two formwork elements so that their formwork surfaces are largely parallel to one another and anchoring them against one another by means of anchors which extend through the concrete which is later filled in. The distance between the opposing formwork elements, and thus the later wall thickness, is furthermore set by the anchors. The anchors must be removable from both the formwork elements that are anchored opposite to one another and from the hardened concrete. A so-called one-sided anchoring is provided in specific cases of use, in which the anchor can be essentially attached and removed on one side, the so-called anchor side, without work steps having to be carried out on the opposite side.
Known in this regard is a formwork anchor called a “Peri-Trio-Housing Anchor”, which consists of an integral rod, the ends of which are threaded and the middle section of which is designed as a narrow cone. Owing to the thread at the one end, the anchor can be screwed into a nut which is fixed on a first formwork element that is provided on the opposite side. The conical section is located in the region of the area that is later filled with concrete and the cone makes it possible to remove the anchor in the direction of that side at which the cone has the larger diameter. A nut is screwed onto the thread provided at the other end, which acts together with a second formwork element provided on the anchor side and by means of which the desired wall thickness can be set.
In this regard, it has been shown that the application of the nut to the thread and thus the setting of the desired wall thickness is time-consuming. Moreover, the thread is prone to becoming dirty. Thus, the problem arises in particular that the thread is dirtied with concrete during concreting, and the anchor can only be adjusted to another wall thickness after extensive cleaning.